Elisanne
For her alternate versions see Halloween Elisanne, Wedding Elisanne Elisanne is the first story adventurer you get. Personality Elisanne is loyal and determined. She also likes cute things. Gameplay As a water lance unit, she deals more damage to flame enemies and gets stronger with water-element lances. As a support unit, she has skills and abilities to help her team. Skills & Abilities Skills Co-ability * HP: Increases the team's HP by 7/8/9/12/15%. Abilities Overview She is an overall balanced unit. Her first skill Brave Bastion synergizes well with her Buff Time ability increasing the duration from 15 seconds to 18/18.75 seconds. Her second skill Hallowed Waters is good against one enemy or a group of them bunched together. Her resistance to burn and stun are respectively par and subpar. Weapon recommendations About any Core water element lance with a skill is great with her. Notable ones are: * Ocean Lord: The 5-star tier 3 water-elemental lance is arguably the best of the initial craftable lances for her and it gives her the skill Ocean's Healing that lets her heal her teammates. ** Gae Bolg: The 5-star tier 2 non-elemental lance predecessor is a good alternative if lacking resources to craft the higher tier despite the lack of element bonus. * Abyssal Prize: The 4-star tier 3 water-elemental lance gives her the skill Abyssal Barrage gives her another attack that strikes 5 times ahead of her. ** Ironside Lance: The 4-star tier 2 non-elemental lance predecessor is a good alternative despite the lack of element bonus. * Azure Jewel: The 3-star tier 3 water-elemental lance gives her the skill Azure Whirlwind gives her a 2-hit sweeping attack around her. ** Mailbreaker: The 3-star tier 2 non-elemental lance predecessor is a good alternative despite the lack of elemental bonus Some non-elemental lances with skills are also are a good match. * Compass Needle: The other 5-star tier 2 non-elemental lance gives her the attack skill called Explosive Descent which is similar to her 2nd skill except it hits twice. * Lance of the Innocent: The other 4-star tier 2 non-elemental lance gives her the buff skill called Sharp Focus which can increase her critical rate by 10/15% for 10 seconds and has some synergy with her Buff Time ability which increases the duration to 12/12.5 seconds. * Drill Lance: The other 3-star tier 2 non-elemental lance gives her the attack skill called Spiraling Descent which is similar to her 2nd skill. Void weapons are generally weaker than the above weapons in the same star rarity but have abilities that may compensate depending on the situation. Wyrmprint recommendations Wyrmprints are dependent on the player's style and situation but some notable ones are: * Bellathorna: synergizes well with her own skill Brave Bastion and Buff Time ability giving an additional 10/15/20% to the duration of the former said skill. * Halidom Grooms: similar synergy as Bellathorna but gives higher stats and might. The Energy Doublebuff is only good when having teammates who have a skill that can increase defense. * Fireside Gathering: great against Flame enemies who inflict burn. Gives her an additional 20/25/50% protection against being burned and reduces damage taken from Flame enemies by 3/5/8%. * Beauty's Secret: same protection from burn as Fireside Gathering. If her health is 70% or above, it increases her strength by 6/8/10%. Relationships Main Characters Euden She first meets the Prince when he came to her aid in the Mayleaf Trail. She first had mistaken him for Auspex Zethia's manservant. She joins him as a bodyguard but soon became a true companion in his fight. She had also have fallen in love with him but holds herself back in confessing due to the differences in their stations. Zethia As a Paladyn, she knows and reveres her. Notte Ranzal Cleo Luca Alex Elisanne's friend whom she met when they were little and Alex was homeless. Elly brought her to the local Church and they became close friends growing up. A twist of fate had both of them grow up serving the Ilian Church in different ways, Elly as a Paladyn in devotion to the Auspex while Alex as an Assassin who takes out perceived heretics. When Elly left due to not agreeing with a certain doctrine, Alex was dispatched to take her life. On the Mayleaf Trail, Alex's one-sided attack on Elly was intruded on by fiends and Prince Euden. Sometime later, they would meet again in Valkynheim wherein at the end they reconcile with each other and Alex stops aiming for her life. Alex joins Elly and the others in the Halidom. Other Halidom companions Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Water characters Category:Lance units Category:Support units Category:Female